


Belong: To Not

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [188]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Off-screen Character Death, Rafe is Not A Parent, small Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Prompt!Fill.This was where they didn't need to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



Rita had died on the Rez, in Eddie's capable hands far out of their depth.

Rafe knew that; he respected Eddie, but for all they had been through-- the Malburg, David's kidnapping, Rita's recovery-- Rafe knew Eddie wouldn't be able to fix everything. He had warned them all; if Rita got pregnant again, it could kill her. Rescuing David from Krai had taken a lot out of her, had torn her up inside, and she had nearly died for it. Humans didn't heal like they did. Couldn't.

Rafe had forgotten all about the warning. He was sure Rita had, too. And Cale didn't even know she'd been pregnant-- would never know, now.

It was too late for that.

But Rita had died here, so her body belonged here. Alana promised a traditional burial for her adopted family-- sister, cousin, Rafe wasn't sure what Alana had adopted Rita as, or Cale, but the fact was they were adopted. And Alana delivered.

But this was where Rita had died, so this was not where he-- or her children-- belonged.

He didn't want her children growing up covered in her ghost. Constantly reminded that she had died here, because Amy had been born; that without Amy, Rita might have lived. He needed to get them out, raise them proper, like he and Rita had discussed-- safe, hidden from the Dragit's people, let them grow up as kids but also teach them, train them...

They didn't need to be immersed in the Ooshati. An Army might could raise a child-- into a soldier, not a person. Not a king or queen, who needed to be able to understand people, to connect with individuals, to be themselves. They were never going to get that at the Rez.

And if they ever decided to take up the fight again, Rafe would make sure they knew how to do that; but above all he'd make sure they lived, first.

And Rafe would argue that with anyone who tried to argue with him. Even Morganna.


End file.
